cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Triangle
|caption 3 = 三角關係 (The Triangle)}} (No quest info is currently available) The Triangle is the 11th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of Terranova, Virgo and Gemini explain the situation of Black Ground to Ophiuchus. Originally, Black Ground was one of the oldest servers within ALICE, and was a secret server created to hide illicit activities. However, at some point, the moneyholders who originally funded the project decided that it was no longer needed, and gave Black Ground avatars a single choice: disconnect and leave Black Ground forever. However, the Star Council that governed Black Ground opposed this. Even the Star Council was divided on the matter, however. One group did not want conflict with the outside world, and was willing to transfer to other servers; this group was the Negotiators. The other group, consisting of those who wanted to keep what they had built up within Black Ground and maintain the power they had, as well as those who felt exploited by those outside and wanting revenge, was wanting to fight back against the outside world; this group was the Watchdogs. They tried setting up illegitimate systems to sustain Black Ground in order to avoid its closure. The two factions within Black Ground disagreed with each other heavily, and civil war was imminent; however, they had forgotten about what was about to happen. Soon, a war broke about between Black Ground and the world outside, with the goal of exterminating all of Black Ground in an event known as "The Light". The server was closed off from the outside and memory of it in the outside world disappeared. Meanwhile, Pisces returns to her hideout in a junkyard of sorts, where she is greeted by Aries, who is watching over the Nubila Arcana. Pisces mentions what happened in Terranova, and how its possible that Ptolemaeus has awakened. Aries mentions they should try to find him, but Cancer criticizes him for wanting to do so, since there is no way they could win a conflict with the outside world. Cancer then mentions that Pisces was infected with a locator algorithm, and that the Negotiators would be there any minute. He advises Aries to just give it up and to not throw his life away. Aries says he'll never hand over the Nubila Arcana, insisting on getting revenge for the death of his parents during The Light. While they are talking, however, the Nubila Arcana activates, much to Aries' surprise. Gemini, Virgo, and Ophiuchus arrive, and Aries refuses to give up the database, wanting to leak it to damage the reputation of the outsiders once they regain access to outside Black Ground. Virgo mentions to Aries that it is suicide, since any riot caused after opening Black Ground to the outside will be quickly met with the termination of everyone within. Cancer agrees with Virgo's point, but Pisces insists that it will cause ALICE to devolve into chaos, and then they will be able to find the killer of Aries' parents, and live in peace afterwards. However, Aries admits he doesn't plan on surviving. Pisces, shocked, pleads with him to reconsider. Meanwhile, Ophiuchus suddenly feels a flow of new power, and the Nubila Arcana announces him as the new admin of the database. Aries is annoyed that it would choose an outsider, and then notices the mark on Ophiuchus' neck is the same one that the killer of Aries' parents had. He then goes into a rage and tries to kill Ophiuchus and the others, while Pisces and Cancer try to stop him. He is defeated, and the Negotiators access the Nubila Arcana. After the battle, Leo arrives, with Virgo, Gemini, and Cancer recognizing her. She mentions that she has been travelling for a while searching for her bounty, but had no leads on to where it was. Leo then mentions that she discovered that the information she was looking for was stored within the Nubila Arcana, so she says she is willing to make a deal with the Negotiators in exchange for some help in locating her bounty; in return, she will help them with their objective. Ophiuchus asks Gemini who Leo is supposed to be, and Gemini says that Leo is a Forsaken, a bounty hunter within Black Ground and the closest thing to a police force they have. She mentions that they were disbanded a while ago, but some still seek their old bounties. She also mentions they don't do it for justice, but for money instead. Virgo asks who Leo is searching for, and Leo mentions she is searching for Aquarius. Meanwhile, Pisces apologizes to Aries for attacking him, stating she didn't want him to just throw his life away. Aries apologizes for letting himself be blinded by his desire for revenge, and says that maybe Ophiuchus will be able to use the Nubila Arcana to breach the Almagest, so they can escape the awful situation within Black Ground. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Cancer. The ultimate wizard counter to this quest is Pisces. Quest Overview Prologue The Triangle= |-| 2 The Triangle= |-| Ultimate The Triangle= |-| Epilogue The Triangle= |-| 2 The Triangle= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue 1= |-| Prologue 2= |-| Epilogue 1= |-| Epilogue 2= Text Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Aries's Redemption: Aries wants to prove that he has grown up and is capable of protecting the girl he loves. Until then, he will hide his feelings. * Pisces and Gemini: Pisces and Gemini are not very close, but thanks to Gemini's joyful character, the two have never quarreled. * Ophiuchus's Mark: Aries recognizes the mark on Ophiuchus's neck. It's the same one he saw tattooed on his parents' murderer. * Ophiuchus' Urania: Ophiuchus got new powers from Nubila Arcana. What is the mystery behind it? * Nubila Arcana: A database containing the complete list of past Black Ground customers involved in illicit activities. * The Ultimate Blackmail Weapon: Nubila Arcana is also the key to end the war against ALICE and could decide the fate of the entire Black Ground. * Social Entropy: Leaking Nubila Arcana's content to the outside would create unimaginable disorder and the end of the ALICE administration. * Negotiators: They want to use Nubila Arcana to negotiate the transfer of their access data to the outside without being terminated. * Star Council: An entity created for the secret Black Ground administration. The number of its members is unknown, let alone who was its chief. * The Light: The objective of The Light was to erase Black Ground. It failed, but all that remained of Black Ground was misery and squalor. * Negotiator?: For Leo, being a Negotiator is only a pro forma. What she really wants from the group is information for her next bounty. * An Old Grudge: The relationship between Leo and Aquarius is more than that between hunter and prey. There is an old grudge between the two. Trivia "The Triangle" probably refers to the three avatars the quest focuses around - Aries, Pisces, and Cancer. Category:Global Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos